


Tender Loving Care

by cancerthecrabbo



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Post s01ep09, TLC, Tender loving care, minor injury, mother hen toby, post-episode, sick!fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerthecrabbo/pseuds/cancerthecrabbo
Summary: The stalkling really did a number on Jim.  The wingmen are worried; Toby gets to mother hen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic, ff.net doesn't have Trollhunters...but I do plan on putting my stuff here too! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. I love this show.

**Tender Loving Care**

 

* * *

  

Jim’s everything hurt.  His head ached, and at the same time he felt horribly lightheaded, from being deprived the proper amount of air.  His shoulders were screaming at him to let go of Aaarrrgh, seeing as the stalkling had grabbed him by them and carried him into the clouds.  He was still reeling from the attack and the adrenaline that was slowly seeping from his system.  Jim’s eyes were beginning to droop but every time he almost fell unconscious a leftover shock would wake him up.

 

Jim and Toby were riding on Aaarrrgh’s back to Trollmarket so that Vendel could take a look at the damage the stalkling had done.  Blinky walked alongside them as Aaarrrgh kept his pace slow.  They were in no rush after the euphoria that came with a successful battle and play.

 

* * *

 

“And then Claire- or, Juliet stabbed herself because Romeo was dead!”  Toby was giving an elegant recounting of the play for Blinky and Aaarrrgh, who were listening intently.

 

“Wonder job, Master Jim!”  Blinky said as he looked over to the current Trollhunter.  The smile slipped off of his face and melted into confusion and concern when he saw that Jim was fast asleep on his friend’s back.  “Master Jim?”  Toby caught the troll’s look and turned to his friend as well.

 

“Jimbo?”  Toby sucked in a breath, “Maybe we should hurry up, guys, Jim doesn’t look too good.”

 

Blinky nodded and hopped onto Aaarrrgh’s back.  “He is right.  Toby, what exactly happened after Jim called you?”  He gently gathered the boy into his lower arms to keep him secure as Aaarrrgh sped up with a worried warble.

 

“Well, I was hanging out with Aaarrrgh when the lights went out…”

 

* * *

  

“…And then Aaarrrgh caught him, just in the nick of time!”  Toby had recounted the events twice, once to Blinky, and the second time to Vendel, who was waving his staff over Jim’s unconscious body.  He tsked and shook his head.

 

“He’ll be fine,” the old troll said as he walked around the room to grab a crystal.  It looked as though there was lightning inside of it.  He passed it over Jim, sucking all the leftover energy the armor hadn’t protected him from.  The pain lines in his face smoothed slightly.  “He just needs rest and something to ease the pain.”  With that, they were ushered out of the Heartstone.

 

* * *

  

Jim’s mother was working late at the hospital again, thankfully for them.  They could maneuver through the house without being afraid of getting caught which definitely helped with getting Jim up to his room.  If she was home they may have had to wake him up and have him get to bed himself.  Luck was on their side tonight, including the fact that despite getting struck but lightning Jim just needed some TLC.

 

They entered the Lake household through the backdoor.  Aaarrrgh passed Jim to Blinky carefully as though he was made of glass and the slightest slip-up could shatter him.  Toby and Blinky went on ahead as Aaarrrgh got himself through the door.  At the stairs, they were met with Draal.

 

“Ah!  There is the Trollhunter,” Draal said, but he looked closer at Jim and saw the bruises on his arms, “Did the…whatever it is include real fighting?  I believed it was all acting.”

 

Toby brushed past him and pats him on the arm as he passed, “It wasn’t the play, big guy.”  Draal nodded and followed him up the stairs. 

 

“Master Jim did battle with a stalkling-“ Blinky started.

 

“A _stalkling?_ ”  Draal snarled.

 

“Ah, yes- You can see he is alright now, though.  He did very well against such a threat.”  Pride flooded into the troll’s voice.  Draal stepped aside as they got to Jim’s room.  “Vendel recommended we let Master Jim rest and relax.  We’ll discuss this later.”

 

“Agreed,” Draal said.

 

“I’ll go get the Advil.”  Toby patted Jim’s hand on the way to the bathroom.  “Just set him down on his bed,” he threw over his shoulder.  Toby sent the two trolls down stairs once Jim was under the covers.  He, regrettably, had to wake up Jim to get the Advil in him.  He stood there for a moment and pondered the best way to rouse him.  “Jimbo,” he squeezed Jim’s arm, “Wake up. 

 

“Mmph,” Jim remained asleep.

 

Toby sighed and grimaced, “Sorry about this, buddy,” he muttered.  “Jim!  Wake up, we’re late for school!”  He cried.  Jim’s eyes shot open.

 

“Wha- Who- Oh, man…“I have’ta go.  There’s…a v’raptor after me.  Killer trolls…”  He said deliriously.  His eyes were glazed over with exhaustion.  Jim tried to swing his legs off the bed but before he could tumble out, Toby grabbed his arm.

 

“There’s no killer-troll-velociraptor,” he said lightly, “But you do need to take this pill, Jimmy.”  He helped Jim sit up enough to swallow the pill with as much water as he could get in him.  Jim’s head dropped back down but his legs tried to escape the confines of the sheets again.

 

“Noo… The stalk- stall- stalking is coming for me, Tobes.”  Toby shushed him and pets his hair until Jim gave into the fatigue again.

 

“We’ll keep you safe,” he said quietly.

 

* * *

  

Blinky and Aaarrrgh turned toward the stairs and Toby approached them.  “Ah,” the former said, “Tobias.  How is Master Jim?”

 

“He’ll be okay,” He answered and went to sit down next to Aaarrrgh. 

 

It was enough for Blinky.  Draal cut in, asking about the incident.  Blinky and Toby answered his question, and then Draal and Blinky provided information on the creature itself.  Toby called his grandmother and told her he was staying the night.  He said goodnight to her, and then to the trolls.  It was getting late and he wanted to stay close to Jim in case he woke up and thought the stalkling was still after him.   Blinky decided to stay seeing as Draal and Aaarrrgh were staying, so they bid Toby goodnight as well and hunkered down in the basement. 

 

In the morning, Jim was sore and ached all over but was no longer delirious, and Toby was right there when he woke up.


End file.
